Promise
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Laura is worried for the upcoming Reaper invasion.Waking up alone doesn't help either.


Laura Shepard opened her eyes,squinting slightly letting her eyes adjust. She sat up,letting the blankets fall off her shoulders. She reached up stretching her arms above her head.

Her hand came back down to rest on the right side of the bed. She started a bit,realizing the spot was empty. She threw her legs off the bed and turned on the light.

"Kaidan?" She called walking up the two steps past her living quarters. She stopped and listened near the bathroom nothing,not a single sound.

Laura felt a chill at the loneliness that was creeping about her,She wrapped her arms around herself. Which she always did when she was feeling lonely.

She pressed the button to feed the fish in the two tanks,Watching as the fish all rushed to catch their food. She turned from the tank and walked back to the living quarters.

She figured Kaidan went on a walk around the ship or something. But she didn't like waking up alone.

EDI suddenly sprung out of her console,"Shepard if your worried about Mr Alenko,Don't be."

Laura whirled around in surprise,Her green eyes wide,"EDI..have you seen him?"

" Yes. He is in the cockpit talking to Jeff as we speak."

Laura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding,"Thank you EDI."

"You are welcome Shepard."Then she blinked out.

Laura walked to the side of her bed and turned on some soft,quiet music. Feeling more at ease, She grabbed a wine glass and filled it with water, Sitting on the couch as she took a sip.

The door to her room opened as the man she had been waiting on kneeled before her,"EDI said you were worried about me."He teased

Laura drained her glass then sat it down,She licked her lips,"I was...a bit."

Kaidan smiled and pulled her up into his waiting arms. She bumped chests with him, Like they'd done two years ago. Laura smiled and lightly pecked his lips.

He kissed her back passionately,His hands tangling into her short hair. The kiss,much like all their kisses,Were filled with passion and love.

Laura's smile faded as worry filled her mind. Kaidan caressed her cheek,looking at her in concern,"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and put on a fake smile,"Nothing,Let's go back to sleep."She turned back towards the bed

Kaidan sighed,He knew she was putting on a brave face. He followed her to the bed but didn't climb in,"Laura,This is the bedroom,You don't have to be brave."He sat next to her,"I love you,You don't need to act for me."

Her eyes softened as She looked at him. He wrapped his fingers in hers,"So..what's wrong?"

Laura felt her tough exterior cracking,She felt tears prickling in her eyes,threatening to spill,"I-I'm worried."She whispered

Kaidan nodded,wrapped an arm around her shoulder,"That's understandable,We've got the Reapers coming."

She sniffed and turned her body to face his,"Yes but."She paused,"I'm worried for you."

He frowned in confusion,"Worried for me...why?"

Laura cupped his face in her hands,Silent tears were falling,"The Reapers..._know_ how much you mean to me."She pressed a hand to his heart,"They already used you once. They could do it again!"She cried

Kaidan wrapped her into his arms,Letting her cry,He rubbed her shoulders,"Shh,It's okay."

She tightened her grip on him,"They might kill you next time."She sobbed completely braking down

He cupped her face and wiped the tears away,"Hey,look at me."He ordered her softly,She raised her eyes to meet his,"They won't get me."He assured her.

"You don't know that!"She cried,tears spilling once again,"Kaidan...why do you think the Collectors hit Horizon? Because they _knew_ you were there!."

Kaidan wrapped her tightly against him,Laura moved her lips to his neck,placing gentle kisses on his tanned skin. He leaned back and looked at her,"I swear to you..nothing will happen to me."

She shook her head,whimpering,"Kaidan...we don't know that."

He smiled gently at her,"We'll make a promise then."He got up from the bed and went over to his spector armor.

Laura wiped her tears away,wondering what He was doing. Kaidan came back over and sat back down. He had something in his hand,"I uh,wanted to wait for the perfect moment for this but."

She sniffed slightly,"For what?"

Kaidan put the small box in her hands. She looked up at him in question,He smiled,"Open it."

Laura smiled and opened the small box,She gasped at what was in side,It was an engagement ring!

She looked back at Kaidan,Her eyes wide,"K-Kaidan...wha-are you sure?"

Kaidan took the ring and placed it on her finger,"Of course I'm sure,I've been wanting this..since before Ilos."

Laura felt her cheeks heat up. Yes.. that wonderful night. She remembers that clearly,How can she not,It was when they first made love.

He lifted her hand and kissed the ring on her finger,it gleamed in the light as He held her hand,"So how about it Laura,Will you be Mrs. Alenko?"

She smiled,"Yes."

Kaidan leaned in and kissed her deeply,Laura sighed against his lips. he leaned her back on the bed, Not once breaking the kiss.

A thought crossed her mind,She broke the kiss,looking up at him,"Wait...this is the promise you were talking about?"

He nodded,"Yes Laura,this way you know."He paused grinning down at her,"That I'll_ always_ come back to you."

Deep down,This only made her worry more for him. Fighting the collectors,She knew what the Reapers were capable of. She tried her best to put those worried aside and smiled at him,pulling him down to her,"You _Better_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Here's my second Shepard and Kaidan oneshot. After hearing some things from Kaidans VA,Things will be emotional for Female Shepard and Kaidan in ME3.I do hope this doesn't involve a death! Because I love Kaidan,I don't want anything to happen to him.**

**So this little story is about possibility that the Reapers will use Kaidan to hurt Shepard.**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
